JOHN,SHERLOCK Y MARY
by adlergirl
Summary: SLASH. Sherlock ha notado cuanto ama John a Mary,también noto sus sentimientos por John;tal vez tenía alguna esperanza antes de que se casaran,pero ahora solo podía desearle felicidad y darles su apoyo,lo cual no será fácil sabiendo que Moriarty regresó y con Mary a unos meses de dar a luz.¿Logrará Sherlock protegerlos?¿Qué pasará cuando John enviude con su hija aun pequeña?...
1. Chapter 1

_**TITULO: **__JOHN, SHERLOCK Y MARY_

_**Resumen: SLASH. Sherlock ha notado cuanto ama John a su esposa, tambien noto sus sentimientos por John; tal vez tenía alguna esperanza antes de que ella apareciera, pero en este momento...solo podía desearle felicidad y brindarles todo su apoyo, lo cual no será nada fácil teniendo en cuenta que Moriarty regresó y que Mary está a solo unos meses de terminar su embarazo. ¿Logrará Sherlock protegerlos? ¿Qué pasará cuando John se quede viudo y con una hija aún pequeña? ¿Será posible que algo se desarrolle entre ellos?**_

_**Advertencia: **_SPOILERS TERCERA TEMPORADA (para quienes aún no la han visto)

_**Disclaimer: **_Ya saben, los personajes no son míos, son de la adaptación de la BBC y de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle que se dio el trabajo de crear a estos preciosos personajes.

_**Comentarios:**__ Hola a todos, recién empiezo con este fic, veran que en este capítulo estoy colocando hechos que pasaron en la tercera temporada de Sherlock, claaaro que están puestos desde mi punto de vista, es decir cuando vez los capitulos no puedes evitar pensar: "ohhh Dios, Sherlock está enamorado de John" sobre todo por la forma en la que actúa, ya verán lo que me imagine yo con los personajes. Creo que eso es todo, así que disfruten el fic…_

_CAPITULO 0: PROLOGO-RECUERDOS_

Cuando ella apareció en la vida de John, decidió rendirse.

No tenía sentido que intentara cualquier cosa, aquellos sentimientos que empezaban a surgir en él debían ser guardados para siempre; ahora menos que nunca podía darlos a conocer; además, se supone que él no tiene esa clase de sentimientos por nadie. El gran y único detective consultor del mundo: William Sherlock Scott Holmes era un "sociópata" incapaz de sentir amor por alguien, menos aun, por su mejor amigo: John Watson.

Por ello, es que a pesar del dolor que le produjo al enterarse de que John se iba a casar, se alegró por él; Mary Morstan le permitiría tener una vida normal, formar una familia, tener hijos – lo cual estaba en proceso-. Mary era una chica muy inteligente, cariñosa y comprensiva con John; Sherlock no podría odiarla aunque quisiera ya que era la mujer que hacia feliz a John, era su esposa y la futura madre de su hija.

Sherlock recordaba perfectamente el día en que notó que Mary estaba embarazada; ya realizada la boda de John y Mary y recién resuelto (de manera brillante) el caso del "novio fantasma", se paró al frente del escenario antes que empezara el baile y dirigió unas palabras a los nuevos esposos, palabras muy importantes para él:

-…nunca he hecho un voto en mi vida y después de esta noche no lo hare jamás. Aquí en frente de todos ustedes, mi primer y único voto: Mary y John, cueste lo que cueste, pase lo que pase, desde hoy en adelante juro que siempre estaré allí. Siempre. Para los tres… quise decir los dos. Para los dos. Ambos de hecho. Solo conté mal…Como sea tiempo de bailar…- al bajar del escenario mientras ya la fiesta empezaba, se acercó a la pareja con una cara de felicidad (debido a su nueva brillante intervención) y…

-Lo siento, esa era una deducción más que estaba esperando-

-¿Deducción?- interrumpió Mary con cara de preocupación

-Incremento del apetito, cambio en la percepción del gusto. Estuviste enferma esta mañana, asumiste que eran los nervios de la boda. Te enojaste conmigo cuando te lo mencioné. Todos los signos están allí-

-¿Los signos?- Mary aun no entendía a qué punto quería llegar Sherlock y todo ese tema empezaba a preocupar a John también, quien no dejaba de mirar a Sherlock, muy preocupado por su esposa

-Lo signos de tres- Sherlock dijo esto muy lentamente, como esperando que con esto ambas personas delante de él dedujeran lo que intentaba decir.

-¿Qué?-al parecer John no podía leer entre líneas y Mary aún se veía algo confundida así que…

-Mary, creo que deberías hacerte un test de embarazo- Mary lo vio algo incrédula y luego sonrió ligeramente, John aún se veía algo preocupado…, no… parecía algo shockeado con la noticia.

-Bueno las estadísticas para el primer trimestre son…-Sherlock intento seguir hablando con ambos y…

-¡Callate!, Solo… Callate-John estaba bastante enojado y acababa de interrumpir a Sherlock, dirigió su mirada hacia su esposa preguntando con cara de enojo.

-¿Cómo se dio cuenta antes que yo? Soy un maldito doctor-

-Es tu día libre-Interrumpió Sherlock

-Es **TÚ** día libre- replicó John a Sherlock

-Detente, deja de entrar en pánico- Sherlock se dio cuenta que la noticia había alterado bastante a John así que intento calmarlo lo mejor que pudo, no quería verlo actuar de esa manera, no cuando esperaba renunciar a él.

-no estoy en pánico-John estaba a un paso de gritar más fuerte entonces…

-Estoy embarazada, ¡yo estoy en pánico!- Hablo Mary, algo alterada por las reacciones de John hacia la noticia.

-No lo estés-Sherlock había intervenido nuevamente- Ninguno de ustedes entre en pánico. No hay razón para estarlo-

-¡Y tú lo sabrías?, ¡Claro!- John contestó con un tono de sarcasmo en su voz.

-Si lo sé. Ya son los mejores padres del mundo, mira toda la práctica que han tenido-

-¿Qué practica?-John no entendía a qué se refería Sherlock, entonces…

-Bueno, difícilmente me necesitaran cerca, ahora que tienen un bebe real en camino-

John y Mary se miraron algo confundidos, luego sonrieron y se alegraron junto a Sherlock quien se veía muy feliz al poder darle esa noticia a la pareja; aunque en el fondo, se sentía extraño, como si estuviese herido. Ese bebe había formado un vínculo más profundo entre esas dos personas. A pesar de que era bueno actuando, Sherlock sintió como en su interior había un cumulo de emociones contradictorias a punto de explotar; decidió no decir nada más, no debía arruinar el momento; no se había esforzado tanto siendo el padrino de bodas para arruinar todo en el baile final, así que solo mando a John y Mary a bailar; en el momento en que los vio alejarse, cayó la máscara de felicidad que había estado usando; tal vez era algo cierto lo que había dicho su hermano: _No es bueno involucrarse con las personas demasiado; _pero él no había podido evitarlo, había algo en John que lo atraía, al igual como la luz que atrae a una polilla (aun cuando esta puede quemarse por el contacto). Intento distraerse después de este hecho, pero al parecer Janine (la madrina de bodas) ya había encontrado pareja y lo único que pudo hacer es salir de la boda sin que nadie lo note.

Aun no se acostumbraba al hecho de tener que vivir solo en el 221B de Baker Street; desde su regreso ya no vivía con John; más aún, después de la boda, la pareja se había mudado a un departamento cerca del trabajo de ambos. Sherlock se sentía realmente solo, extrañaba a John; extrañaba al John que le preparaba el té o el desayuno, insistiendo en que debía comer; al John que le reclamaba cada vez que encontraba cosas raras en el refrigerador; al John que le gritaba cada vez que disparaba a la pared por el simple hecho de estar aburrido; pero aún más, extrañaba al John que se admiraba y lo seguía incondicionalmente en cada uno de los casos, estando dispuesto a arriesgar su vida por la de él y a aquel John que se sonrojaba ligeramente al verlo vestir solo una sabana, sin saber si llevaba algo debajo o no.

Eran las dos últimas cosas lo que habían hecho que Sherlock se diera cuenta que sentía algo especial por John, aunque no podía determinar qué era exactamente; empezó a sentir una alegría algo culposa al saber que John tenia curiosidad sobre su cuerpo y en más de una ocasión estuvo tentado a decirle que no llevaba nada debajo para ver cómo reaccionaba ante ello. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera dilucidar qué era exactamente lo que sentía por John, Moriarty había decidido meterlo en su ridículo juego. A pesar que había calculado al menos 13 diferentes escenarios de la situación, se había preocupado demasiado cuando Jim le dijo que mataría a Greg, a la Sra. Hudson y a JOHN, fue en ese instante que se dio cuenta cuánto le importaba mantenerlo vivo, cuánto lo quería, descubrió sus verdaderos sentimientos por John: AMOR. Sin embargo no pudo hacer nada más que lo planeado; se sintió terrible por lo que hacía, pero todo era para proteger a John y, desde su punto de vista, el fingir su muerte para detener a los secuaces de Moriarty, valía la pena. Se mantuvo cerca de John todo el tiempo que pudo (alrededor de dos meses) y luego se inició el caos; viajar a países distantes con el fin de desmantelar por completo la red de Moriarty y luego regresar a Londres. Estaba dispuesto a contarle la verdad de sus sentimientos a John, lo había visto sufrir los primeros dos meses después de su supuesta muerte; él mismo, solo pudo mantenerse trabajando mientras pensaba en el momento en que regresaría a ver a John, en cuanto lo hiciera, le diría toda la verdad, no le importaba si lo rechazaba, tan solo quería que John supiera sus sentimientos, aun cuando no pudieran volver a ser amigos…

Cuando Mycroft le contó que John ya estaba con Mary desde hace más de un año, no lo creyó; sin embargo, se decepcionó por completo al darse cuenta que John no lo reconoció; cuando este lo golpeó por no haberle dicho la verdad, notó cuánto daño le había causado el creerlo muerto, nada podría justificarlo, incluso llegó a pensar que nunca podría ser perdonado; así que cuando escuchó los verdaderos sentimientos de John al pensar que iban a morir, sintió como una calidez invadía su pecho.

Su relación volvió a ser igual de amical que antes, claro que ya no existían las reacciones que él deseaba ver en John y, luego de la boda, apareció ese nuevo caso que lo obligo a alejarse de él por todo un mes, ese mes que había sido -en su última semana- un infierno para ambos; Sherlock, sin tener a alguien controlándolo a su lado, volvió a caer en la adicción por las drogas y John… bueno, John… parecía estar bien, hasta aquel día en que fue con Mary a recoger al hijo del vecino y terminó descargando toda su frustración en aquel drogadicto que lo amenazó, encontrándose luego con Sherlock en aquel antro de mala muerte al que había ido. No quiso oír ninguna excusa de su parte, solo necesitaba pruebas; así que, cuando Molly abofeteó a Sherlock por haberse estado drogando, casi empieza a gritarle también. Sherlock de inmediato notó la verdadera razón de su enojo; al inicio pensó que, tal vez, solo tal vez, John había notado algún sentimiento por él cuándo estuvo viviendo con Mary, pero lo que en realidad pasaba era que John necesitaba una buena dosis de adrenalina, la vida rutinaria y tranquila con Mary no le estaba cayendo bien, John había estado esperando el llamado de Sherlock para algún caso y este último no lo había echo; decidió sacarlo de esa rutina al menos por unos días, lo involucró en el caso y terminó recibiendo un disparo de parte de Mary, quien en realidad era una asesina profesional y a pesar de eso se había preocupado por no dispararle en ningún punto vital, pues sabia cuán importante era Sherlock para John, su John, ese John que nunca seria de Sherlock.

A pesar de todo lo que había pasado, sabia que en realidad John amaba a Mary; era la oportunidad perfecta para tenerlo junto a él nuevamente, solo debía decir quién era el culpable de su herida, sin embargo, no lo hizo e incluso abogó por ella cuando John estuvo a punto de dejarla, entendía que él estaba dolido porque la mujer que amaba no era quien decía ser y además había lastimado a su mejor amigo; pese a ello Mary era la mujer perfecta para John debido a su pasado. John no podría amar a alguien que no le brindara la excitación del peligro, o como decía Sherlock, él era adicto al peligro y la adrenalina. Todo eso quedo demostrado al momento en que John decidió ignorar el pasado de Mary y seguir su matrimonio. Sherlock hizo todo lo que estaba en sus manos para que John y Mary pudieran estar juntos sin preocuparse por nada, aun cuando eso lo convirtió en un asesino.

Sherlock había cometido un error de deducción con respecto a Charles Magnussen, por lo cual no tenia pruebas del delito, y peor aun, había arrastrado a John junto con él. Para no tener que ver a John preso por allanamiento de morada, decidió disparar contra Magnussen, y aquello lo convirtió en una persona desterrada por el gobierno ingles que, sabiendo que lo necesitaría algún día, lo mandó de incógnito a alguna zona del Este de Europa. Cuando se despidió de John, estuvo a punto de revelarle la verdad de sus sentimientos, es decir, ya no se iban a ver más, así que no importaba si John lo sabía o no; pero no había podido, el gran Sherlock Holmes, que había desmantelado la mas amplia red de criminales y que había sacrificado su libertad por la felicidad de John, no pudo decirle la verdad de sus sentimientos, tan solo pudo hacerle una broma para poder observar su amable sonrisa por ultima vez:

-William Sherlock Scott Holmes-

-¿Disculpa?-John había esperado que Sherlock dijera algo antes de irse y ahora no entendía nada.

-Ese es mi nombre completo; si estás buscando nombres para bebes-John rió un poco y luego…

-No, le hicimos una ecografía, estamos muy seguros que es una niña-

-Oh, bien-

-…-

-Sí. Sabes, realmente no puedo pensar alguna cosa para decir-John estaba algo confundido con lo que estaba pasando

-No yo tampoco…-

-El juego ha terminado-

-El juego nunca termina, John, pero quizás haya nuevos jugadores ahora. Está bien, el Viento del Este nos llevara.-

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Una historia que mi hermano contaba cuando éramos niños. El Viento del Este es una fuerza poderosa que destruye todo a su paso. Va tras lo indigno arrancándolo de la tierra. Por lo regular era yo.-

-Bien-

-Un hermano mayor menospreciado- Como siempre, Sherlock hablaba como si no le importara su hermano…

-Así que, ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿A dónde vas a ir?-

-Oh, algún trabajo encubierto en el Este de Europa-

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?-

-Seis meses, estima mi hermano. Nunca se equivoca-

-¿Y luego que?-

-¿Quién sabe?-

-...-

-John, hay algo que debería decirte, he querido decírtelo siempre y nunca he podido. Ya se que es poco probable que nos volvamos a encontrar, bien podría decirlo ahora...-John estaba completamente centrado en lo que le iba a decir Sherlock entonces...

-Sherlock es en realidad un nombre de mujer-

John no dijo nada por un momento, solo sonrió ante esto y al verlo Sherlock también lo hizo; no pudo decirle la verdad, pero al menos había logrado ver su sonrisa una ultima vez, podría guardar ese recuerdo como lo mas preciado de su palacio mental.

-No lo es-John no había creído ni una palabra a Sherlock, aunque tenia que admitir que le pareció impresionante que Sherlock quisiera que su hija se llamara como el.

-Fue un buen intento-

-Nuestra hija no llevara tu nombre-

-Oh, pensé que podría funcionar- finalmente había llegado el momento de la despedida, Sherlock no quería irse, no quería renunciar a ver a John aunque fuera pocas veces; pero debía hacerlo.

-Para el mejor de los tiempos John- Sherlock tan solo se despidió ofreciéndole su mano como saludo, tal vez si hubiera sido mas expresivo con él antes, hubiera podido darle un abrazo.

Apenas acababa de pasar unos minutos de la partida de Sherlock cuando salió esa transmisión en las televisiones de todo Inglaterra; no podía ser cierto, si Moriarty estaba vivo y había regresado, incluso el gobierno inglés no podría detenerlo, solo había una persona en el mundo capaz de hacerlo…

-¿Señor?-En el avión en el que iba Sherlock uno de los asistentes se acercó a él, teléfono en mano.

-¿Qué paso?-

-Es su hermano-

-¿Mycroft?-

-Hola hermanito, ¿Qué tal el exilio?-

-Apenas van cuatro minutos-

-Bien, espero que hayas aprendido la lección. Resulta que eres necesario-

-¡Por Dios! ¡Decídete!, ¿Quién me necesita?-

-…Inglaterra-

Para poder detener a Moriarty, la única persona capaz de hacerle frente era Sherlock, así que su supuesto trabajo fue cancelado; debía estar en Londres en el momento que Moriarty se decidiera a atacar para poder detenerlo.

Para Sherlock era algo bueno; no tendría que separarse de John, claro, no podría estar con el todo el tiempo, pero al menos lo vería de vez en cuando. Aun así, no podía evitar pensar en el regreso de Moriarty, ni que esperaba este conseguir con eso…

John sabía que en ese momento su esposa lo necesitaba, faltaba unos cuantos meses para que diera a luz, pero con el regreso de Moriarty, debía estar listo en cualquier momento para Sherlock, debía ayudarlo como siempre y, a pesar de que ya no viviera con él, tenía ser su apoyo y ayudarlo a resolver esa situación, después de todo, la seguridad de Inglaterra estaba en las manos de ambos…

_¿Que les pareció? Bueno como aun esta en base a la tercera temporada no espero mucho, ya verán el siguiente capítulo, será sobre el plan de Moriarty contra Sherlock y John…. Gracias por leer, y a ver qué les pareció el resumen de la historia, allí estoy haciendo algo de spoiler…_


	2. Chapter 2

_**CAPITULO I: EL PARTO, NOMBRE Y ALGO MAS…**_

**Disclaimer:** Ya saben, los personajes no son míos, son de la adaptación de la BBC y de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle que se dio el trabajo de crear a estos preciosos personajes.

**Comentarios:**___Hola a todos, creo que estamos con el capítulo 1 después de mucho tiempo no?, lo que paso, fue que no me decidía a subirlo, sentí que debería solucionar primero lo de Moriarty y después centrarme en la relación entre Sherlock y John, sin embargo ¡NO SE ME OCURRE UN CASO LO SUFICIENTEMENTE INTELIGENTE!, Soy tan hueca… naah, no importa ya encontré la solución, así que mientras se me ocurre algo para el caso, estoy continuando con la historia, espero que les guste y pronto les dejo el siguiente capítulo... no voy a demorar tanto como ahora, pero tal vez si unas 2 semanas, esta semana empiezan mis parciales en la universidad así que voy a estar algo ocupada. Disfruten el capítulo…_

Desde que se supo que Moriarty estaba vivo y rondando en Inglaterra; Sherlock, John y Mary, terminaron viviendo juntos en Baker Street. Al principio John estuvo renuente ante esto; después de todo, Sherlock lo llamaba cada vez que lo necesitaba, pero Mary insistía en que fuera a verlo para ayudarlo en sus casos; el embarazo iba bien y ya solo faltaban 3 meses para que diera a luz. John no estaba dispuesto a dejar sola a su esposa por mucho tiempo en las noches y en sus dias libres, así que al final, decidieron mudarse a Baker Street (al menos por un tiempo). La verdad es que después del incidente de Magnussen, Sherlock seguía teniendo una gran cantidad de casos, debido al secreto con que fue tratado el asunto por el gobierno inglés. John y Sherlock, pasaban varios dias sin dormir e incluso fuera de casa por las investigaciones, mientras que Mary se quedaba sola e intentaba poner algo de orden en el departamento, al menos hasta que regresaran al resolver el caso, y todo volviera ser desordenado por Sherlock. Este se mostró bastante comprensivo con Mary por consideración a su estado, empezó a reducir sus experimentos con partes humanas, o en todo caso, no las dejaba en el refrigerador, sino que intentaba terminarlas rápido; los experimentos químicos fueron totalmente cancelados (si necesitaba hacerlos, iba con Molly) y evitó totalmente salir del baño sin antes vestirse.

En ocasiones Mary ayudaba con ciertos detalles de los casos, pero en el último mes y medio empezó a pasar más tiempo en cama debido a que su embarazo se complicó; por la posición de la bebe, los médicos dudaban que pudiera dar a luz de forma natural y estaban considerando la posibilidad de realizar una cesárea.

Aún estaban esperando ver alguna señal de actividad por parte de Moriaty; sin embargo, no parecía que fuera a pasar algo, todo estaba de lo más normal en Londres… tal vez demasiado.

En una de esas semanas, mientras John había salido al trabajo después de mucho tiempo, Mary tuvo los primeros dolores de parto. Fue una suerte que Sherlock se encontrara con ella en el departamento, aunque se complicó al intentar explicarle a John por teléfono, sin que se desesperara por la situación. Sherlock llamó inmediatamente a un taxi y la ayudó a salir de la casa en dirección al hospital. En todo el trayecto, Mary mantuvo sujeta la mano del detective, apretándola con fuerza. Cuando llegaron al hospital, Sherlock la iba a dejar sola para que la atendieran, pero una de las enfermeras pensó que era el padre y prácticamente lo obligó a entrar con ella. A pesar de lo que pensaron los médicos, la bebe parecía estar en posición correcta por lo cual daría a luz de forma natural. Fue un parto bastante difícil pero finalmente nació el bebé y al verla por primera vez, Mary lloró de emoción. La enfermera acercó a la pequeña a su madre y ella la cargó con suavidad, dirigió su vista a Sherlock y le sonrió, agradeciéndole que la estuviera acompañando en ese momento. Luego de al menos 30 minutos, llegó John; aún llevaba su bata de médico y, al parecer, había venido corriendo, ya que estaba empapado de sudor; se encontró con Sherlock en la sala de espera e inmediatamente preguntó:

-¿Ellas están bien?-

-Respira John, estas sin aliento-

-¡SHERLOCK!-

-Ambas están bien, Mary dio a luz sin complicaciones- al escuchar esto, John suspiro aliviado y abrazó a Sherlock; este se sorprendió mucho ante eso, pero luego correspondió el abrazo y habló:

-Felicidades John-

-Gracias, Sherlock-

-Vas a ser un gran padre-

-…-John se separó y luego le preguntó- ¿puedo entrar a verlas?-

-El medico mencionó que debían ser visitas individuales; el muy estúpido, pensó que yo era el padre-

-¿En serio?-John se veía realmente sorprendido ante esto, aunque en el fondo, se imaginaba a Sherlock tratando de negar ser el padre ante el médico y estuvo a punto de reírse.

-Tuve que acompañar a tu esposa mientras daba a luz-

-Sherlock, tu… ¿realmente hiciste eso por Mary?-John pensó que Sherlock estaba bromeando, a lo sumo, estaría cerca de la habitación, pero no que Sherlock había estado junto a Mary mientras daba a luz. Sherlock no contesto nada ante la pregunta de John así que…

-Muchas gracias Sherlock, solo espero que no hayas estado molestando a los médicos-

-Fue bastante educativo en realidad, tal vez me sirva de algo-

Era común en el detective contestar de esa manera, después de todo, sus experiencias iban dirigidas a la resolución de casos…John ya sabía esto; sin embargo, aún se sorprendía por ello.

-¿Quieres entrar conmigo para ver a Mary y a la bebé?-

-El medico dijo solo una persona-

-Dime algo Sherlock, ¿desde cuando haces caso a lo que te dicen?-

Sherlock rio ligeramente ante el comentario de John, y luego habló:

-No le veo el sentido a entrar contigo, es tu hija y no la mía-

-Bueno, solo acompañame entonces-

Ambos entraron a la habitación; Mary estaba cargando a la pequeña que se había quedado dormida en sus brazos; al ver a su marido, sonrió y le dijo:

-¿Quieres cargarla cariño?-John se acercó a ella y la tomo en sus brazos con dificultad; allí estaba su pequeña hija, tenía el cabello rubio, al igual que él. John tuvo que resistir las ganas de llorar, luego se acercó a Sherlock con la pequeña aún en brazos y…

-¿No es linda?-

-…es muy pequeña, pero parece saludable-

-Sacó tu cabello John-Mary sonreía de alegría y luego…

-Hubiera preferido que se pareciera a ti, Mary- Sherlock quedo algo sorprendido ante lo que dijo Mary, recién entonces puso más atención en la pequeña; la madre tena razón, era el mismo tono rubio del cabello de John, sonrió complacido sin darse cuenta, si era verdad entonces lo más probable era…

-Tendrá el mismo color de tus ojos John-

-¿Qué?- Mary y John hablaron al mismo tiempo; después de pensarlo un poco John negó con la cabeza y Mary…

-Aun no podemos saberlo Sherlock-

-Los bebes tienen el color de ojos azul-grisáceo durante las dos primeras semanas de nacidos, después toman el color definitivo-

-No imagine que tú supieras eso Sherlock- John tenía una clara expresión de asombro en su mirada y luego…

-Aun así, no puedes afirmar que tendrá el mismo color de mis ojos-

-Los genes del cabello y color de ojos están muy relacionados, son más de 12 en el ser humano; eso le da el tono a ambos. Si es que se mantuvo el color del cabello, debe haber un bajo número de genes recombinados, y estos no incluyen a los que determinan el color de ojos y cabellos. Por lo tanto tendrá el mismo color de tus ojos. Me sorprende que siendo médico no sepas esto.-

-No soy un especialista genético. Además no entiendo cómo puedes saber eso-

-Debo haberlo almacenado de algún libro que leí-

-Qué bueno John, nuestra niña se parecerá a ti-

-Espero que no tenga el mismo carácter-Mary y John rieron alegremente y la bebe se despertó llorando, John la regreso a los brazos de su madre y se calmó un poco.

-¿Cómo le pondremos?-

-Deberíamos llamarla Mary, igual que tu-

-John, ese nombre no me gusta-

-Pero tú misma te lo pusiste…, o preferirías que le pusiéramos otro nombre-John intento desviar la conversación, sino saldría a relucir el pasado de Mary; el nunca llego a saber su nombre real.

-¿Qué tal si le ponemos Angie?-

-mm…creo que no, no me gusta-

-Bueno entonces tú sugiere un nombre, no me dejes pensando sola John-

-¿Qué tal Mirna?-

-Suena raro, mejor no-

-Joanne- Sherlock hablo en voz baja, pero John había escuchado hablar aunque no entendió que dijo.

-Sherlock, ¿dijiste algo?-

-¿Porque no la llaman Joanne? Es un buen nombre-

-¿Joanne?, creo que suena bien, ¿tú que dices John?- a Mary parecía gustarle el nombre y estaba muy alegre por eso, se veía ilusionada.

-Creo que suena bien, pero aun así le pondremos tu nombre: Mary Joanne Watson; ¿qué te parece?-

-Aun no me convence lo del nombre Mary, pero bueno, ahora Sherlock es el padrino de nombre de nuestra hija- Mary miro directamente a Sherlock y contuvo la risa, este tenía una expresión similar a cuando John le pidió ser su padrino de bodas.

-¿Qué?...-finalmente Sherlock pudo decir algo pero no sabía cómo contestar a eso.

-Claro, Sherlock, eres el que sugirió el nombre, además deberías ser su padrino de bautizo también, ¿no Mary?-

-Por supuesto-

-No voy a aceptar eso, sabes que ni siquiera creo en Dios-

-Aun así, eres mi mejor amigo Sherlock, ¿no puedes ser el padrino de mi hija?- Sherlock sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho al oír esto, era como un recordatorio de que nunca sería nada más que un amigo para John, sin embargo también significaba que era una persona muy importante para él, con eso le bastaba.

-Está bien, acepto-

John abrazo a Sherlock nuevamente y luego Mary también lo abrazo mientras su esposo cargaba a la pequeña Mary, en ese momento Mary tuvo una idea y…

-¿Por qué no carga Sherlock a Joanne?, después de todo va a ser su padrino ¿no?-

-John le acerco a la pequeña y Sherlock dudó antes de cargarla, suavemente la cogió en sus brazos y la pequeña despertó, lo miró atentamente y luego sonrió; John y Mary quedaron encantados ante eso…

-Parece que le agradas-Mary estaba conteniendo la risa, ver a Sherlock con la pequeña Joanne era algo gracioso ya que el detective la cargaba como si fuera a romperse en sus brazos. De repente John vio algo y quedo impactado, llamo la atención de Mary para que viera nuevamente a Sherlock y vieron una ligera sonrisa de ternura en Sherlock en respuesta a la sonrisa de la pequeña; fue un momento tan fugaz que ambos pensaron haberlo imaginado. Sherlock regreso a la bebe a los brazos de su madre y ella lloro un poco al ser apartada de los brazos de Sherlock. En ese momento llego la enfermera a llevar a la bebe y llevarla a su control, al ver a dos personas allí, se dirigió a John:

-Solo una persona puede estar en la habitación, el padre puede quedarse, usted debe salir señor-Mary se rio en voz alta y luego Sherlock la miro con algo de desprecio y le dijo…

-¿Sabe que está botando fuera al padre de la niña?-

-Pero señor, ¿usted no es quien estuvo en el parto?, ¿no es el padre?-

-Si estuve allí, pero no soy el padre-

-Claro que no él es el padrino de mi pequeña Mary-John estaba hablando con ternura acerca de su hija, al parecer sería un padre muy consentidor.

-Debería salir, John quedate con Mary-la enfermera cogió a la pequeña niña de los brazos de Mary y se retiró mientras estaban conversando.

-Mary, debes estar cansada, ¿vas a dormir?-

-Si cariño, ve con Sherlock; no te preocupes por mí-

-No es necesario, voy a volver a Baker Street-

-Deja que te acompañe, así le puedo traer algo de ropa a Mary para cuando salga del hospital-

-Y también te puedes cambiar cariño, sigues con la bata de médico del hospital-

-Estaba tan preocupado cuando vine que olvide sacármela, felizmente no me confundieron con un médico de este hospital-

Sherlock y John salieron dirigiéndose hacia Baker Street, John cogió algo de ropa de Mary y después de cambiarse, volvió al hospital. Sherlock se quedó solo en el departamento y empezó a pensar en todo lo ocurrido. No se arrepentía de haber aceptado ser el padrino de Joanne (como era el nombre que sugirió, era justo que la llamara así), esa pequeña no era culpable de nada, si había alguien culpable, era él, por no haber tenido el valor de confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos a John. Al tenerla entre sus brazos y verla sonreír había despertado una gran ternura que nunca había tenido con ningún otro niño o niña (generalmente no se llevaba bien con los niños), tal vez ayudaba el hecho de que tuviera rasgos tan similares a John (físicamente) y que fuera su hija, la hija del hombre que amaba. Ya con el tiempo se daría cuenta de cual importante papel cumpliría ella en su vida, y tal vez, en su corazón.

Sin embargo, estaba olvidando algo importante, Moriarty estaba cerca y seguramente pronto se mostraría frente al él. Esa nube de tormenta se acercaba a ellos, sin que se percataran. Acontecimientos muy dolorosos estaban a punto de ocurrir, pero mientras pudieran estar en paz, debían aprovecharlo al máximo…

_¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto el capítulo? Dejen reviews, así puedo saber su opinión. _

_Algunas aclaraciones:_

_el nombre Joanne, se me ocurrió porque es muy parecido al de John (como una versión femenina), además hace tiempo vi una película en la que la protagonista se llamaba así y me encanto el nombre, si quieren saber que significa, es LA GRACIA DE DIOS (¿algo irónico no creen?)._

_La parte de la explicación de Sherlock con respecto al color de ojos de Mary es casi cierta; estudio Biología así que sé sobre el tema (una vez me lo explicaron en clase). El color de ojos y cabellos está muy relacionado y es difícil que se combinen, por eso es raro ver a alguien moreno con ojos claros y viceversa. No digo que no se dé, pero es más complicado y tiene que ver con la recombinación de genes paternos y maternos (la mitad de genes del padre que se mezcla con los de la madre). Lo puse así, porque me pareció más creíble que Sherlock se lleve bien con la niña si es que se parece un poco a John._

_Gracias por leer, pronto veremos a Moriarty cerca…_


End file.
